Shinobi Sensei Naruto!
by Chris101
Summary: Naruto undertakes the most unusal mission ever, Help the Mage in Training, Negi Springfeild. Summary sucks. Strong and Smart Naruto. Rated for Language, Violent Descriptions,Heavy Sensuality and General Perversness. Naruto x Negima X-over
1. Prolugue

**Shinobi Sensei Naruto!**

**A/N: **I thought I would give this a shot, I will try to make it funny, but I'm more of a physical/situational comedian than I am of a dialectal comedian, something that is required to make funny fan fiction. I'm gonna try and follow canonical events once Naruto gets to Mahora, so expect some story delays there (I have to re-read the manga from the beginning). Also, I can't decide on who Naruto's roommate should be (I'm horribly indecisive about these things), so I set up a poll in my profile, so go vote if you want.

**-xXx-**

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hands? No, this my hands will rather_ The multitudinous seas incarnadine _making the green one red." _(from Macbeth by William Shakespeare)_

**-xXx-**

**Prologue:**

This is a story about a boy, named (Namikaze) Uzumaki Naruto as he struggles against the cruelty and irony that fate, God, the Universe or whatever was out there controlling life and all of it's happenings, threw at him. If one where to ask him, he would just say that things are they way they are because of the multitude of choices made by every one and that maybe some higher deity helped them make these choices, but they made choices and they all had subtle repercussions, and if he was chosen to deal with them, then so be it. He liked challenges. They made life all the more interesting.

To fully understand Naruto's story, you will eventually will have to hear not only his accounts, but others as well, from beginning to end, but we won't start at the beginning. If we were to start there, you would overlook all the small choices and events that would eventually cascade to his current dilemmas. So we will start from the middle because that is the point in time that Naruto believed started the _interesting_ events that would shape his life and how he viewed it. Our story, or rather his, will begin in a wooded hilly terrain, somewhere north of Konoha, and judging by the mountains in the background, very close to the border of Taki no Kuni. And amongst the trees and hills was a small 13 year old boy, accompanied by and older man as the walked aimlessly through the forest.

**-xXx-**

Anyone who could look into Naruto's mind would see that he thought a lot. Most of the times these thoughts ranged from science or logic to fantasies caused by the latest fictional novel he just read. How ever if one was to listen in to his current thoughts they would be bombarded with ideas of how to kill and/or torture the person currently next to him, Jiraiya, or "Ero-sensei" as Naruto has come accustomed to calling him. Naruto liked to think he was patient, to some extent. After all he has to deal with his sensei's stupid perverted jokes, late nights spent at brothels, and his horrible peeping habbit. But the one thing he couldn't stand, and the reason for the murderous thoughts was his sense of direction.

"Hmmmmm, I don't see a river at all on this map"

He didn't seem to have any.

"Well since we're lost, how bout we have some lunch, it will probably be a while before we get back on course." Naruto suggested with the agreement with Gamakichi, a small orange frog summon who was riding on top of Naruto's head, as both of their stomaches rumbled in unison.

"We're not lost, we're just taking the scenic route" Jiraiya said as he crumpled up the map and tossed into the river, "I mean, we could have spent the entire trip looking at nothing but trees, but here" He said as explained widened his arms to emphasize his surroundings "Here we have the mountains and a beautiful river and over there in the distance is a town. See things can't get..." Jiraiya looked back at the town he had spotted a moment ago "See look a town where we can regain our bearings and get back on track. And you said we were lost"

All Naruto could do was sigh and follow the perverted idiot into town, all the while, trying to keep himself from killing his teacher. "Hey Aniki" Gamakichi said with a hint of curiosity and concern in his voice, "How long do you think we've been lost?"

"The moment we stepped out of Konoha" Naruto said with another sigh, "That is why I brought all this extra food, I figured he would get us lost for a couple of days, before we end up back at Konoha where I could resupply and take over of navigations."

"Wow, Aniki, you thought of everything!" Gamakichi exclaimed

"You have to when you travel with him" Naruto deadpanned as he pointed to the oblivious man ahead of them, and Gamakichi could only agree with him.

"Hey Naruto! Hurry up and come look at this," Jiraiya said as he waited for his apprentice, "They got a casino! Looks like we can get some extra spending money here" He explained as he pointed towards the large buildings in the town.

Looking at the town Naruto noticed something else that probably got his mentors attention, "By 'we' you mean you want me to get us some extra cash, while you spend all of our existing money a the red light district and public onsen, right?" Jiraiya had the decency to look mildly sheepish, "Fine..." Naruto sighed, "Think of it as my parting gift. I won't be seeing you for a while." unfortunately, Naruto was unsure if Jiraiya even heard the last part, as he was already on is way towards town.

**-xXx-**

Things were not looking good for Shizune. Here she was, a young woman of 23 (really 28, but no one has thought so otherwise) and she was spending her morning, as well as the previous two days, trying to earn money to pay off the loan sharks her mentor had met with behind her back. She would have thought that Tsunade would have learned her lesson about loan sharks the first 4 times they dealed with them.

"**JACKPOT!!" **Rang a nearby slot machine.

"At least some one is getting lucky" Shizune sighed as she sat down on a bench in front of one of casino's in this town. Looking up at the mid-morning sun, Shizune figured she had about 8 more hours to make another 12,800,000 ¥, before their meeting with the loan sharks and the inevitable chase that will ensue when Tsunade fails to pay them back and tries to ditch out on paying them back.

**"JACKPOT!!"** Shizune looked up as several more slot machines rang out to someone's good fortune. Heading inside to see what was happening, Shizune saw a small boy who looked about 11 or 12 with a cigarette in his mouth as he collected the winnings form the 3 machines that had gotten jackpot.

Figuring that it was some ill-mannered punk who had rigged the machines, she walked up to him to scold him and turn him in to the authorities. As she approached the boy she noticed several things about him that seemed to be a bit off. Like how he had a pair of green goggles around his head, even though they look more like welding goggles than anything else, and how he was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt that fit very loose on him, even though it was the middle of summer, and the last thing she noticed that made her a bit tense as she approached him was the wakizashi concealed under his shirt on his back, almost invisible because of the looseness of the shirt and finally the most notable trait were the three parallel scars on his cheeks that looked like someone tried to carve whiskers onto his face.

"You know if you keep winning like that, people will think that you rigged the machines" Shizune said as she grabbed the cigarette out of the small boy's mouth while he counted his winnings. "and aren't you too young to be smoking and gambling." She continued, as she entered lecture mode, usually reserved for Tsunade after a late night of irresponsible drinking and gambling.

"Normally I would agree with you, but I have to make up the money my sensei is spending right now at the red light district" Naruto retorted as he grabbed the cigarette back and put out the flame on his tongue and and stuffed it in his pocket, "and while I have immeasurable luck at anything and everything related to gambling, people are usually hesitant to let me gable, so I smoke a stick and put up the facade that I'm an older man who is extremely conscious about my height." Naruto then continued to count his winnings before grabbing three coins out of his winnings he went back to the slots.

Shizune sighed "I guess I really can't scold you then, since I'm also trying to replace the money lost by my mentor" She then followed the boy to the slots, "But you shouldn't rig the machines, it is both illegal and immoral."

"I'm not rigging the slots, if you don't believe me, then I'll let you choose the slots I play on" Naruto challenged as he handed her the three coins. Shizune looked at the coins and then at the boy. Unable to argue against the determined look on his face she randomly chose three slots across the room. She then gave him his coins back and watched him as he played each slot, winning jackpot each time. "See, I'm just incredibly lucky, It is part of the reason why he decided to come here in the first place." he then gathered all of his winnings and headed to the exchange counter, "now if you will excuse me"

Shizune looked around the casino, deciding whether or not to try and win the money back, but her morals got the best of her and she left, with Tonton in tow, resuming her search for a way to get at least some of the money before their time was up. "Onee-Chan!!" Shizune looked back to see who was yelling, and was surprised to see the young boy from earlier. "Hey, Onee-chan, how much was it that your mentor lost?"

"She lost a little less than 13,000,000¥, why?" Shizune asked as the blonde fumbled through a back pack he was carrying.

Pulling out a small stack of money, he held it out for Shizune, "Here, this should cover the debt" he said with a wide grin.

As tempted as she was to take the money, and believe me she was tempted, her morals once again showed up and forced her to decline. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept so much from you, it wouldn't feel right" she said as she pushed the money away.

"Think of it as a gift from one student of an irresponsible teacher to another." Naruto said as he tried to once again give her the money. When he saw that she wasn't going to take it, he decided to play dirty, "Are you sure, you don;t want it." Shizune reluctantly nodded, "I guess there is no helping it, I guess I can go buy porn or something with all this extra money."

"Well, if you put it like that I guess I can take it" Shizune said hastily, trying to stop the corruption of the youth, "I can't let a little boy buying such harmful material" She said as she put the money in her wallet.

"You know you should really say that _before_ you take the money out of my hands, and secondly, **I'm not little. **Well, Bye Onee-chan" Naruto said as he turned around and left, leaving Shizune with a cold feeling down her spine from when he commented on his height. Getting over the cold feeling, Shizune looked at her wallet, she could only sigh in relief as she went to tell Tsunade the good news.

**-xXx-**

Feeling good about himself for helping out the woman, Naruto decided to win back some of the money he gave away at a nearby casino (a different one though. He doubted they would let him go back in the other one). So after winning back 6 million yen back Naruto decided it was time to meet back up with Jiraiya so they could leave this town and get back on track. Stepping out of the casino Naruto looked at his watch to try and figure out where his perverted teacher would be.

_'Geez, It's already four.'_ Naruto sighed as he thought about all they time they wasted today, _'Now lets see, knowing that hentai, he probably spent the most of the morning at a hostess club or something, and since it is too early for the brothels to be open, I guess that leaves only one choice' _And with that though in mind, Naruto set off to search the local onsens.

After searching for about an hour (this town was a lot bigger than it seemed) Naruto had finally found an onsen with his perverted mentor. Upon entering the mens side, which was surprisingly empty, Naruto saw the old man peering through a small hole in the bamboo wall dividing the two sides. As he approached the older man Naruto could hear him muttering something about their bodies as he wrote down ideas and descriptions for his next book. "Hey Ero-sensei" Naruto greeted him as he walked up the man and swiftly kicked him in the side "We have to get going, it is getting late and we need to be there by noon tomorrow"

"Geez, you didn't have to kick so hard..." Jiraiya complained as he stood back up and resumed his peeping, "Just wait a little bit, there are some hot babes over there" he said as he continued his note taking.

Naruto, being both 13 years old and the student of this man for the past 6 years, had the irresistible urge to look into the other side. So he made himself a small hole to look through and watched the women bathe with his sensei, until the evening sun caught his eye, causing Naruto to remember their time frame and state of being lost. "Shit,we don't have time for this, we really need ot leave now" Naruto said as he had to physically drag Jiraiya out of there.

"Okay, please tell me you have a copy of the map you through in the river" Naruto pleaded as he dropped Jiraiya on the ground outside the small city.

"Maa, Maa. You worry too much Gaki." Jiraiya said as he stood up and started searching his pockets, "Off course I have a copy. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very" Naruto replied as Jiraiya pulled out the copy, earning himself a punch in the head.

"That was a rhetorical question you dumb ass!"

"What just give me the map so we can get going, we don't have a lot of time." Naruto said as he attempted to grab the map out of Jiraiya's hand, "We don't need to get lost anymore than we already are."

"Hey, Leave it to me, I can get us there in no time" Jiraiya said as he kept the map out of Naruto's reach, which was easy considering on how short he was. It would be an hour before they actually left that spot (Naruto continued to fight for control over the map) and another13 hours before the eventually reached their destination, a small abandoned town in ruins, deep within the forest of Land of Fire.

Naruto looked around the town, even though it was still dark out, he could see a lot of things about this town that seemed off. Like how all the buildings are made of stone, instead of wood or metal like all the other buildings in the Land of Fire, and the fact that these buildings were in ruin and looked like a small amount of wind could cause them to collapse was also unsettling. But what really got his attention was the large wooden structure in the middle of the town that seemed to surround a huge tree, almost as if it was built around it.

"I guess this is where we say good bye, huh" Naruto yawned as he sat down against the tree.

"Yea it is" Jiraiya said somberly, "Be sure to take care of yourself, and to train regularly, I don't need you coming back as a weak pansy."

"Hai" Naruto replied as he tried to regain some of the sleep he lost the previous night.

"Oh and be sure to try and get laid with a cute girl, over there okay" Jiraiya added as an after thought as he began to leave. "I can't go around bragging about my student if he is still a virgin!" Naruto looked at the rock next to him, it was decent sized rock too. If only he wasn't so tired, otherwise he would have thrown it at his teacher's head.

**-xXx-**

Naruto didn't remember falling asleep, and he wasn't sure if it was the sense of vertigo or the bright light that woke him, but when he woke up, he saw that he was no longer in the small ruins anymore, but rather it looked like he was on top of a mountain, surrounded by a forest, from what Naruto could see in the moonlight. _'Moonlight, how long was I asleep?' _Looking at his watch_,_Naruto confirmed that it was around 12 in the afternoon. _'I guess the time is different here'_ Naruto got up and began walking around the tree, which seemed to come along with him, as well as the wooden structure.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, Naruto saw a man approach him. From what Naruto could tell, the man was in his 30's (Naruto thought he pulled it off well) and wore a nice white suit, that made him seem very professional, adding in his neatly trimmed hair and the cigarette in his mouth, Naruto thought the man looked pretty cool. "I'm guessing your Takahata Takamichi?"

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** I'm finally finished, I've been figuring out how to start off this series all summer long and have written 4 other versions of this chapter (each of them very different form one another). Now that this is done I can concentrate on writing more. I want to once again remind to please vote in the poll. so...

Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shinobi Sensei Naruto!**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, and as much as I hate to say this, but I won't be updating this story again till around New Years, after I update my other story (and getting around to writing that bleach one-shot that has been on my mind the past couple of months.) anyways, here is the next chapter.

**-xXx-**

**Chapter 1:** Through the Looking Glass and into Mahora!

**-xXx-**

Naruto watched the sun rise from the east as he rode the empty train with his older companion. Releasing a sigh of relief Naruto didn't even know he was holding, feeling slightly better that the sun still rose in the east (he would later learn that this wasn't necessarily true for the magic world), Naruto went back to reading his vulgar and erotic orange book, half listening to Takahata explain about the school or something. "I hope you will remember to not read that in front of the students" Takahata commented as he removed the book from Naruto's hands.

"Why not? You said that the class that Negi brat would be teaching was in the final semester of the 8th grade, they should be old enough to know about sex and the like" Naruto reasoned as he took the book back form the older man and put it back in his backpack, realizing that the man wouldn't let him read it on the train any longer.

"Be that as it may, You need to stop reading it and start paying attention to the things I'm trying to explain"

"I though the old man was going to explain everything to me? It seams awfully redundant to listen to you explain the same thing as the old man"

Takahata sighed in exhaustion, "I guess there will be no arguing with you, will there? Are there any questions you wanted to ask before we meet him?" He added as he got up and stepped off the train, with Naruto following behind him.

"Nah, I'm good" Naruto said as he looked around at the buildings around him "I though this school was supposed to be huge and filled with students? This place seams more like a ghost town"

"Almost all of the children have gone home for winter break, in a couple of days, they will return for the new semester" Takahata explained.

"The students get a break in the winter?" Naruto asked skeptically. "The Academy back in Konoha went nonstop through out the school year, the only days we got off where Sundays and Saturdays"

"You never went to a regular school when you were younger?" Takahata said, looking at the blond with almost pity.

"Nope." His answer was flat and straight, almost as if he didn't care. "I didn't go to the ninja academy either, I learned everything I know either from my sensei or on my own."

"I'm surprised, your profile said you were a genius, but for you to learn so much on your own is amazing"

"Yeah. Well it's not like I got a choice in the matter" Naruto said, remaining quiet for the rest of the trip to the Dean's office.

**-xXx-**

_**7 Years Ago**_

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will not have that boy attend the same school as my children. Just look at what happened to that family" An angry parent shout his complaints towards the Sandaime and his two advisers and former teammates. _

"_I have already told you, that Naruto was not the one who killed those people. We have been shown undeniable evidence to prove so" The third Hokage responded. He, unfortunately, had to deal with a meeting of sorts from local parents of the children when they heard that Naruto would still be attending the Ninja Academy that year._

"_Proof! We have yet to see such proof. Hell the Boy had even admitted to have killed them himself" The man retorted, earning shouts of agreement form some of the other parents._

"_The reason you did not see the proof was because you do not need to see the proof, or do you wish to take responsibilities for all of our villages secrets" The third Hokage almost screamed back, "And as for Naruto admitting he had killed them, I could make you admit that you like to dress in drag and sell your body in the red light district of Kumo with a simple Genjustu."_

"_If I may put my own thoughts in" Hyuuga Hiashi interrupted, causing the room to go almost silent. "I would have to agree with Sarutobi-sama about Naruto's innocence. It is their decision to make, not yours, so why you should see any proof of his innocence is beyond me" He said causing several people to break out into arguments. _

_Sarutobi sighed in relief, if Hyuuga Hiashi was on his side, then there would still be some hope left that Naruto would be able to achieve his dream of becoming a ninja and one day Hokage, "However" Hiashi continued on causing the arguments to settle down once more, "I will have to ask that Naruto be removed from the academy."_

_This statement seamed to cause the entire room to break out into utter chaos._

"_I thought you had just agreed with us about Naruto's innocence in that incident" Homoru stated after the Sandaime had gotten everyone to calm down " So why are you insisting his removal from the academy"_

"_It is for the simple reason, that if Naruto is going to end up in a near-catatonic state from seeing the death of people he has only know for two months, then I would fear what would happen when he is on a mission and witnesses the death of one of his teammates. Didn't Jiraiya-sama even say that the seal could weaken in heightened emotional stress." Hiashi explained, looking at the Sandaime with a serious stern expression on his face, "It would be for the best of not only our children, but Naruto as well if he was not trained as a shinobi in the academy" _

_Not even the legendary Professor could fight against that logic, and he had no choice but to follow through with it. He sighed as he watched the people left the room, "Hopefully things would turn out better this way". He looked next to the desk to see the object of the discussion sitting quietly in a small chair. He looked almost completely different from the little ball of sunshine he had been 3 weeks ago, where his eyes where once bright blue and filled with eagerness, were now half lidded and seemed to be looking at something so far away that no one else could see. _

"_The boy can stay with me, while you make the necessary arrangements with Jiraiya" Sarutobi looked up to see Hiashi was still there, "I'm sure it will take a lot of time and effort to find your elusive student. I would be best if Naruto stayed with us for the time being. It would keep him safe from 'parents eager to solve the problem themselves'"_

_Sautobi sighed "It seams you think of everything, even when you don't know all of the details" as he walked over to the blond causing the blond to stand up and take his hand wordlessly."Are you sure that there is no other way"_

"_He might not become a legal shinobi, or even Hokage, but it is the best solution for the problem at hand. If his seal really is breaking, I can't think of anyone better to take care of and train him that the teacher of the man who created the seal."_

"_It seams as if there is no other way" The Sandaime then turned to Naruto and knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders, "Now, Naruto, I need you to stay with Hyuuga-san for a couple of weeks, while I find someone. Do you promise to behave" Naruto nodded quietly and then walked to Hiashi's side."I promise that things will turnout better"_

**-xXx-**

Naruto shook himself out of his memory as he approached the building they where supposed to meet the Dean. No use reminiscing about unnecessary things. "Here we are. You know you were awfully quiet along the way. I'm surprised you didn't want to check out the library back there, I thought you really liked books" Takahata said as he opened the door for Naruto, only to find a note where he once stood.

_Takahata-san,_

_I wasn't really paying attention to you on our walk here, so I decided to check out that library you mentioned just now, so you go ahead and do whatever it was we were supposed to do, I'm gonna go read some books 'till me head starts leaking brain fluids._

_Naruto._

Takahata looked at the note, wondering how he could have written both the note and drawn the chibi face of himself in such a short of amount of time. "Doesn't he realize that we need him to tell him about his mission description" Takahata sighed as he headed towards Library Island, hopefully Naruto didn't get lost on his way there and Takahata could hopefully find the boy in the enormous maze of library before the end of the day.

**-xXx-**

Finding the library was easy enough, a green haired girl, who was called Paru by her friends, had told him how to get there, as well as taking the liberty to feel his ass. Never the less, the weird girl had known what she was talking about because within 5 minutes Naruto was inside a large building on it's own island, which Naruto thought was awesome.

Inside he approached the front desk to ask where he might find the reference section. When he approached the desk he was expecting to find some old raggedy old ass bitch of an old lady who would yell at him for talking one decibel over a whisper, but was instead greeted by what appeared to be a high school girl, judging by the uniform, with straight black hair. "Excuse me, I need help finding some books" He said in a calm, almost regal like, voice

"Hmmm, oh hey there cutie, Here, I'll help you find the manga section" She said with a warm smile as she leaned over the counter to gently pinched his cheeks. "you can call me Eiko"

"Look. Eiko-san, I don't want manga, I'm looking for the reference section, and I don't need some one to escort me there" Naruto said as he swatted away her hand away form his face.

"You don't understand kid, this library is huge, people have gotten lost for weeks in here, and even though I'm covering for a friend, I will still be responsible if you get lost" She retorted trying to stay angry at him, but it was hard to stay angry at such a cute kid when he '_painted' _whiskers on his face.

"I promise I won't get lost, so why don't you give me a map and I'll be on my way" Naruto said holding out his hand for said map, which the girl put on a pout before giving him a map of the library and turned around to get back to organizing the returned books, muttering about a lost chance to skip work.

**-xXx-**

To say the library was huge was an understatement. It was like saying Orochimaru had _some_ psychological problems or Jiraiya was only slightly interested in women . The reference section alone took up 7 floors of the huge underground labyrinth. Naruto then decided that he was gonna need some help, so he quickly checked the entire floor and made sure that no one was there before making 20 Kage Bunshins and had then quickly henge into random generic students. And just as quickly as they poofed into existence, they ran off to a different part of the library to read and learn as much as they could.

As for the original, he picked a book at random and started reading, or tried to as a hand grabbed the book and snapped it shut before putting it back in it's place "Ah, Takahata-san, I see you found me"

**-xXx-**

Eiko was busy working away her winter break (even though that 10,000¥ was totally worth it) and while she may have lost the perfect chance _'to get lost while helping a small kid in the library' _she found it highly entertaining when she saw Takahata-sensei drag the brat out of the library by the back of his collar as he clawed for the library, she quickly pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, to tell him that she told Takahata-sensei where he went to. Little did she know that Naruto saw this, and sooner or later, he would shove her into the grave she dug for herself.

**-xXx-**

"Do you promise to behave this time?"

"No"

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"It's extremely boring doing things exactly the way people expect you to. It's a lot more fun to screw around and fuck with people's minds"

Takahata sighed, once again that day. This supposed genius was eroding his patience away like hot water through sugar. "Didn't I tell you to tone down the vulgarity in your speech?" Takahata warned.

"I did tone it down" Naruto defended, "I could have used at least 3 more expletives in that sentence."

*sigh* "Just try not to cause too much trouble" Takahata said as he held the large oak door, to the Dean's office, open for Naruto as he casually walked in. Looking through the door, Takahata quickly realized that the Dean was in the middle of arranging another marriage meeting for his grand-daughter.

Unfortunately, the damage was done and Naruto was already halfway across the office before Takamichi even had the chance to drag Naruto out of there.

Naruto on the other hand was feeling very impatient, and wanting to end this whole ordeal decided he might as well get this mission briefing over with and if his client was in the middle of a pre-arranged meeting, then he would have to do something about it. And that something involved tipping the chair over to empty it of one smartly dressed man in it. Ignoring the sigh of exhaustion for Takahata in the doorway, the amused gaze from the older man on the other side of the desk, the surprised gasp of the formally dressed girl in the chair next to him and the death threats from the outraged man on his other side as he righted the chair and sat down in it. "I believed you wanted to meet me?"

"Ah, yes I did want to see when you got to Mahora, which from what I understand was about an hour ago." the old man said with an expression on his face as if he just remembered something trivial, but had been bothering him for several days. "Well, it seems that we are going to have to end this early" said to the young girl and the man, "unless... Naruto, are you interested in marrying my grand-daughter?"

Before Naruto could answer, the old man had been whacked over the head with a hammer by the young girl "Please ignore what my senile grandfather says" she said as she began walking out of the office, in a hurry to meet up with her friends.

"So, Namekaze Naruto, are you interested in marrying my grand-daughter, Konoe Konoka?" the older man asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and began gathering files and papers from different places on his desk.

"No thanks, I don;t believe in love. And it's Uzamaki. Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto said as he stood up and began flipping through some old books n a bookshelf next to the desk.

"Ah yes. It is mentioned here that you like to be referred by your mother's surname" He said as he reviewed the file in his hands. "I don't suppose you would indulge me as to why you don't like your fathers surname"

"It' simple really, I don't like my father"

"Ah yes, that would be the case wouldn't it?" The old man then puled out another file and handed it to Naruto, "This is the boy you will be assisting while he is here in Mahora. All that we require you to do is to keep him alive and maybe teach him some life lessons to to help him in his future career as a Magister Magi" the dean explained as Naruto read the file.

"Well, where is the gaki?" Naruto asked as he looked around the office expecting to see the child in question.

"He is not here yet, he still has to take the graduation exam, so he won't be arriving here for another 4 or 5 weeks. I wasn't expecting Hiruzen-kun to send some one over so fast."

"Yeah, well, the old man has been real stressed lately trying to find one of his students to take over, so he wanted to get this mission out of the way before it got lost forever." Naruto explained as he put the folder down and picked up several others, one of which had a picture of the girl he saw earlier on it. "I'm guessing your grand-daughter must have some powerful, if not dormant, powers if you need to have someone following her all the time"

"Yes, one of the reasons you where hired was because we feel that both the daughter of the head of Kansai Magic Association and the son of the Thousand Master might draw in unwanted attention and confrontations." Takahata explained as he stepped all the way into the room to take a more active role in the conversation.

"Makes sense", Naruto said as he picked up another file, this one had a small blond, western looking girl on the front and was noticeably thicker "Are you sure it is safe to bring the kid here, if she is stuck here" He said in a concerned voice as he finished reading that particular file.

"We doubt she will cause any major problems, as long as the seal blocking her powers is up, she is practically harmless." Takahata explained. "I've known her since before she even came to this school, she isn't one to blindly instagate something unless she has assurance of victory"

"Hnnn. Well, since I technically don't have anything to do for another couple of weeks, I guess I'll just grab my bags and get back to that library." Before Naruto could walk 3 steps, Takahata had already grabbed his shoulder and sat him down in one of the chairs, "Or I could stay here, because you must have something else to say to me."

"Yes we do, as a matter of fact, we though that you might be interested in where you were sleeping for the next couple of months." Kokoemon explained as he shuffled around a desk drawer fishing out a key for Naruto. "you will be staying with one of Takahata, and later Negi's, students in the middle school dormitories. And since you will be assisting Negi in teaching Class 2/A English we thought it would be best if you took over teaching for one of our teachers, so you can help Negi when he takes over for Takahata.."

"Okay I got it" Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed his bag and the key from the old man, "I get to teach a bunch of kids and I have to learn English, so I best be heading to the library and learn all that stuff."

"Don't you want to know what class your teaching?" Takahata asked as he had to once again grab Naruto to prevent him form leaving. "And before you go anywhere, you need to head to the nearest Infirmary, so we can get a physical from you."

"Fine" Naruto whined, "I'll let you tell me about my class and then we'll go to the nurse so she can grope me and then I can go goof off right?"

"Yes" Takahata answered

"Awesome!"

"Now Naruto, starting this Monday, which is in 6 days, you will be the home room teacher as well as the math teacher for class 2/D at the High School. I understand that Math is your best subject" The Dean explained as he handed the class roster to Naruto.

"Ok, Are we done here?" Naruto asked as he took the folder, to which the old man across form him nodded. "Ok! see ya later old man!" Naruto said as he rushed to the window and opened it and jumped out of it,

"He's going to be handful" Kokoemon stated as Takahata left the room, in search of the new high school teacher.

**-xXx-**

Woot! Finally done, lots of foreshadowing this chapter, as well as one of Naruto's Flashbacks to that fateful event 7 years ago that made him how he is today. I have worked out the kinks on how this story will work out, I've decided it will be told in two parts, not including the small side story between them, expect this part to last up to after the Mahora Festival Arc.

Also on a side note, Yes, the dean was picking the key at random from a pile in his drawer.

And for those of you wondering, I have decided to finish this chapter today for 2 reasons, 1) This story's finally gotten over 1000 hits, making my most popular story (statically, cause **Worth Dying For** has over 2,800 hits, but only the first chapter goes over 1,000 and the latest chapter only has a little over 450 hits.) and 2) I got a tooth pulled today and braces put in, so I wrote a lot to keep my mid off the pain.

Anyways, Please review and vote in any future polls in my profile.

Ja Ne.

**EDIT:** The Pairings are **NOT** up for voting. I have already decided on the pairings and all the crushes and sexual fantasies that wll take place in this story (there will not be lemons but there will be references to sexual acts)

So, Please stop suggsting Pairings.


	3. OMAKE!

**Omake!**

**A/N:** This idea has been on me for a while and Normally I would include the Omake at the end of a chapter, but I already have an Omake planned for next chapter and I like to keep the Omake and the connected Chapter some what related to each other, so there would be no place for this cuz it takes place a couple of months be fore the story even starts.

Just so you know, these omakes are not part of my canon, so while the characters and their pairings might be canon, the story itself is a more of a what if scenario or a jab at something I find funny or ironic.

**-xXx-**

**And Learning is Half the Battle:**

Sasuke wasn't really sure why he was out here, on the border of Rice Country and Fire Country, on a huge statue of his ancestor on the edge of a river/waterfall 2 days after several Sound Ninja had tried to convince him to come with them. Maybe it was because of the blond standing on the other giant statue on the other side of the river. Sasuke wasn't sure why he always agreed with Naruto, maybe it was because of his natural Charisma or the sense of kinship in their dark past or maybe it was their similar connection to Uchiha Itachi.

He wasn't sure how, but all he knew was that it was because of Naruto that he standing here on the statue and that he was still a loyal shinobi of the leaf.

"ARE YOU READY!!!!!!!!!" The blond yelled form the other side of the river.

"I'm telling you it's not gonna work!" Sasuke yelled back, but with less enthusiasm.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT!?!?!?!?!"

"You don't have the best track record when it comes to your little....experiments!"

**-xXx-**

_**3 Years Ago**_

"_Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Because I'm bored and Jiraya-sama is hitting on women, so shut up and hold that rod" Naruto explained, "Don't worry nothing will happen to you as long as you have those rubber gloves on" _

_Sasuke begrudgingly put on the thick rubber gloves and picked up the giant metal pole with wires coming out of the bottom and and walked towards the edge of the mountain they were on."So when is this rain supposed to show up"_

"_Very shortly, so in a couple of minutes I need you to hold that pole up as high as you can" Naruto said as he examined the machine that was connected to the other end of the wires coming out of the pole._

_And sure enough it started raining so Sasuke stood out there with pole in hand as Naruto examined the machine and took notes, both of them waiting for the lighting that refused to strike. Getting frustrated Naruto stood on top of his machine "DAMMIT! LIGHTING, I ORDER YOU TO OBEY MY AWESOMENESS AND STRIKE NOW!!!!!"_

_**BOOM!!!!!!!**_

_To be honest, Sasuke was not surprised when the lightning did strike when Naruto called out to it, nor was he surprised that the bolt missed him and had hit Naruto instead. _

_He was surprised however when Naruto was struck 6 more times after that._

"_At least you discovered that the saying Lighting never strikes twice is a load of crap"_

**-xXx-**

**2 months ago**

"_Now it is very important that you don't get these chemicals mixed up Sasuke"_

"_Why are you three in my house"_

_Naruto had decided that day to do some chemistry experiments, and that it would be a lot more fun if Sasuke was there to help him, but unfortunately, Sasuke had refused to answer his letters to come over to his apartment, so he decided to hold the experiment in Sasuke's house when he got back from team training._

_And of course where ever Naruto was, Hinata and Hanabi where there as well._

"_Hm, Don't you remember me telling you I wanted to show you some cool experiments. You should be paying more attention" Naruto explained as he arranged some chemicals on the table and put a beaker on a burner he brought._

"_I had come over to discuss with you something that has unfortunately slipped my mind right now, so I have no choice but to stay and try to recall it" Hanabi informed as she sipped some tea she had made herself when she intruded upon his house._

"_Although I trust you as her teammate to protect her on missions, she is still only 10 years old and needs an escort when she is not on missions." Hinata explained as she continuously glanced between her cup of tea and Naruto._

_**FWOOOSH!**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_Somehow while Hanabi and Hinata where trying to come up with an excuse for stalking Naruto, he had unfortunately caught fire. When asked later he would say that all he was doing was mixing salt into a concoction to act as a catalyst when he randomly burst into flames though that never explained the torch he had in his hands at the time._

**-xXx-**

**3 Days Ago**

Knock Konck

"_Hey Sasuke, open up!"_

"_What do you want, dumbass" Sasuke replied as he opened the door._

"_Wanna make a hydrogen bomb with these blueprints I found on the Internet?"_

_**SLAM!**_

**-xXx-**

"THAT'S ALL IN THE PAST, THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO WORK, HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE SAY THAT IT HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE!!!!"

"You know, You still haven't told me what we are doing here yet" Sasuke chided as he began wondering what would go wrong this time.

"I CREATE A RASENGAN WITH SOME OF KYUUBI'S DEMONIC CHAKRA ON THIS END! AND YOU CREATE A CHIADORI WHILE IN LEVEL 2 OF THE CURSE SEAL ON THAT END! WE THEN RUN TOWARDS EACHOTHER AND MEET IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RIVER WHERE WE COMBINE OUR ATTACKS!!!"Naruto yelled/explained to Sasuke, almost running out o breath.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!" Sasuke yelled out to his companion, he could see the hundreds of ways this could go wrong. "YOUR GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!!! OR WORSE,YOU MIGHT GET ME KILLED!!"

"DON'T WORRY, A BUNCH OF PEOPLE HAVE POSTED THIS ON THE INTERNET!!!!!! APARENTLY IT OPENS UP A TIME/SPACE RIFT OR TRANSDIMENSIAL VORTEX OR CAUSES THE KYUUBI TO PREFORM SOME ANCIENT RITUAL OR SOME BULLSHIT AND ONE OR BOTH OF US WILL BE SENT TO THE FUTURW/PAST/ALTERNATE REALITY/DIFFERENT PLANE OF EXISTENCE/DIFFERENT WORLD/DIFFERENT MANGA SERIES!!!!! TRUST ME, IT WILL BE AWESOME!!!!"

**-xXx-**

To this day, Sasuke still wonders how the hell Naruto convinced him to go along with it.


	4. Notice

**ATTENCION!!!!!!**

As I'm sure none of you know (if you did know then please stop stalking me), but recently me and my family had to move from South Florida to Northern Alabama. Which is why I have not been able to post (that and school, laziness and lack of motivation) anyways. If you have made that drive before, you would know that it takes about 12 hours to drive from my old house to my new one. A trip I had to make 6 times in the length of 2 weeks. And while in the car for a total of 3 days, I had a lot of time to think up rough drafts for my stories.

While thinking of this story, I decided that I could change a lot of things to it to make not only better but hopefully, truer to what I had originally wanted. So I will not be posting on this account again, but instead on my other account I had started a couple of months ago (to help manage all of my alerts and what not.)

So if you want to see my vision for a better Mahou Sensei Negima x Naruto crossover (with better grammar and spelling and a beta reader!) be on the look out for :

**Mahora Daze!** By Kiyoshi Mamoru

It will be out some time during the summer hopefully. Sorry for the inconvience.


End file.
